lest we forget
by dotRHEA
Summary: - lest we forget the demigods who died in the name of a better tomorrow.
1. Poppies on the Battlefield

**This is dedicated to everyone who ever lost a loved one. Lest we forgot their souls and may they rest in peace.**

**These stories are going to be short and VERY vague, because I don't want them to drag on for a long time. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED since they tell me that I'm not actually meant to be a writer; I cry and you're happy. So yeah… **

**Ethan's first because I love him.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**X~X**

_**November 11, 20XX**_

_**Location: Unknown**_

She stood there; all alone, in a field filled with scarlet poppies the color of blood.

The wind gently brushes her dark hair as she sits and hugs her knees.

"Hey, Ethan." She whispers to no one in particular.

The wind picks up as if giving her a response.

"Remember the times we used to share together?" She reminisces, smiling. "How we thought everything was a joke and how I used to set the cookies on fire?"

She laughs at the distant memory.

"When you always somehow get something in your eye when I asked you about you're being a pirate?"

She sighs and stares at the nearest poppy with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you're dead now, Ethan…"

Gently, she pulls a poppy from its rots and clutches it near her heart.

"Things aren't the same without you… I know you dead for an excellent cause but…. I still miss you."

She stands up and sobs quietly; letting go of the poppy and watches it fly with the wind over the horizon.

_Lest we forget Ethan Nakamura, who sacrificed his life in the name of the minor gods._

**X~X**

**Terrible short but goal accomplished. Who can guess who the girl is? And no, she's not Ethan's girlfriend.**

**Next chapter is for Luke.**


	2. Dead Not Forgotten

_**November 11, 20XX**_

_**Connecticut**_

"Ms. Castellan, may we come in?"

"Of course, make yourself feel at home!"

2 girls entered the white home quietly. They had bouquets in their hands and poppies pinned to their shirts.

"Ms. Castellan…" One of the girls; Annabeth starts but Ms. Castellan interrupts her politely

"Call me May." She smiles

"Um… May, we're sorry about Luke" she whispers and hangs her head down low.

Her melancholy words hang in the air for a long time before May replies back

"Don't be. We all are, but… he died knowing that he'll do something _good_, right?" May replies, sadly. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're Luke's friends, I take it. Thank you so much for taking care of him while he was _away from home_." She continues

"We're just glad that you're feeling better now" The other girl; Thalia gives her a pained smile.

"I'm sorry for scaring you before."

"Don't worry about it."

Suddenly a picture frame came crashing onto the ground and shattered into pieces, Thalia and May both stared at it while Annabeth broke into sobs.

A single picture laid on the ground. A picture of Luke; before he was evil, before he had scar on his face…

Thalia and May bit their lips, biting back sobs as Annabeth cried.

"Luke…"

May and Thalia hugged her quietly as they cried their own silent tears.

Unbeknownst to them, a note quietly landed next to the photograph, a note that read _Thank You_.

_Lest we forget Luke Castellan, whom died with great honour_.

**X~X**

**This chapter really doesn't make sense if your ask me. **

**Next is Silena and Beckendorf's short one-shot.**


	3. Romeo and Juliet

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING!**

**X~X**

_**November 11, 20XX**_

_**Musical Theatre**_

"Uh… Elaine?" A tall skinny man tapped her shoulder, hesitantly.

The women; Elaine, turned around and smiled from ear to ear.

"You must be Mr. Beauregard?"

"Call me Jacques." He says, smiling nervously.

"Jacques." Elaine says with another bright smile.

The two of them stood there awkwardly. The parents of the most famous demigod couple. Selena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf.

"Uh… Is this seat taken?" Jacques asked, pointing at the empty seat beside Elaine.

Elaine shakes her head and Jacques seats down.

People are still flowing in through the entrances, finding their seats and talking to their friends. They look so happy and excited. Despite the day of this particular play.

Elaine sighs

"It's been years since our children's death wasn't it?"

Jacques nods sadly in agreement.

"Your son… he came to my home and asked me for my blessing… he wanted to propose to Silena when he finished college, so he said." He says; staring at the chandelier hanging form the top of the theatre.

Elaine chocked back a sob; thinking back to the time Beckendorf said that he found the one that he wanted to spend his whole life with.

"Yeah…"

Another melancholy silence. A long one too. The one silence that was filled with sad thoughts and ways to change the topic.

"Romeo and Juliet was always Charlie's/Silena's favourite play." The two blurt out subtly.

Jacques laughs nervously as Elaine turns away so he wouldn't be able to see her blush.

"When Silena was at home, she used to always rehearse Juliet's lines out loud"

Elaine turns back at Jacques; wide eyed.

"Charlie used to do the same thing too!" She said smiling.

Just as Jacques was about to reply, the theatre darkened and the narrator of the play started talking; reminding everyone to turn off their cell phones during the performance and hoping that everyone enjoyed their performance of Romeo and Juliet.

During the performance, Jacques would echo the exact same lines as the actress playing Juliet while Elaine echoed Romeo.

"_Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day: It was the nightingale, and not the lark, That pierc'd the fearful hollow of thine ear; Nightly she sings on yond pomegranate tree: Believe me, love, it was the nightingale_." The actress playing Juliet would say and Jacques would repeat in a whisper.

"_It was the lark, the herald of the morn, No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks. Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east: Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day. Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die_." The actor playing Romeo would reply and Elaine would repeat under her breath.

The two would exchange giggles and continue repeating the lines of the actors in a quiet voice.

Finally the end of the play came, the lights turning on and everyone preparing to leave. But a single voice stopped everyone.

"Everyone! Before you leave; we would just like to thank the parents of Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf; without them, we wouldn't be here! May their spirits rest in peace and may their parents have a round of applause!"

Before the two knew it, everyone in the theatre gave them a standing ovation. Smiling and telling them that they're sorry that their children died.

On the stage, beside the actors of Romeo and Juliet; the spirits of Silena and Beckendorf joined in the applause for their parents.

_Lest we forget Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf who died during the Great Titan War._

**X~X**

**Woot stories done! (I'm too lazy to write any more one shorts for the other demigods whom died), so REST IN PEACE; Bianca Di Angelo, Castor, Daedalus, Zoë Nightshade, Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew. We'll always remember you.**


End file.
